Forget me not
by Gunnball
Summary: Your love of your dreams forgets you. And you tried to get her back. What do you do? That is what Kakashi is going to find out himself. Kaka/Saku fanfic.


**Hey guys! (: So uh... This is my very first story I'm writing in my whole life. So I appreciate if you could give me your full on support. :p**

**Well, on with the story shall we? Oh yeah, I do not own Naruto.**

"Kakashi!"

"Stop!"

"Kaka-"

"What Sakura!?"

The silver-haired jounin finally hauled to a stop. He turned to face the girl of his dreams. He glared intently at those emerald orbs he will never get enough of.

Ironically, they were under a familiar tree- the cherry blossom tree. Where their very first argument happened. The moonlight was glowing brightly in the starry night sky. It was one of those nights where you could just fall asleep in your lover's arms at the top of the Eiffel tower.

And it definitely wasn't the night to have an argument.

"What!? Sakura?" Kakashi growled through gritted teeth.

By that tone of voice, Sakura knew it's just like one of those fights. She hung her head, with clenched fists.

She sighed deeply. "Kakashi, stop overreacting and-"

But she couldn't finish her sentence; Kakashi had beaten her to it.

"Overreacting?" Kakashi had started to laugh.

"You say I overreacted when you're the one hanging out with other guys fucking around. I saw Tenzou getting touchy with you… And the worse part is that you let him! You…! You're a slut you know that!?"

Sakura gasped as she stared wide-eyed at her love.

Kakashi, realizing that he had gone too far, mentally cursed himself.

'Dammit! What the fuck is wrong with me!?'

"Sakura… I-"

But Kakashi couldn't finish, because this time, it was Sakura's turn to beat him to it.

"Don't…Kakashi."

He heard the shakiness in her voice and swore that he was the worst jerk on the planet for hurting her.

She stared at the dirt beneath her for what seemed like hours.

Then, it started _drizzling_. Well to her it was. Drops of water started appearing and disappearing on the ground.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. I didn't…I-" He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I just didn't know what came over me. I'm so sorry Sakura. I just couldn't control my-"

"Is that all I ever am to you Hatake? A good for nothing slut?"

He winced at the mention of his surname.

"I didn't say you were good for nothing…"

"Well you sounded like I am one!"

He scrutinized Sakura and felt his heart break. She looked absolutely broken. Her eyes were puffy filled with never ending tears. But through all those tears, he saw that her eyes presented only one emotion: Hurt.

"How could I hurt her? I promised myself I would never do such a thing…Argh!'

Then, Sakura turned on her heels and every so slowly, walked away. Faint sobs could be heard as she walked away from her babe.

"It's getting late Kakashi, why not you get some shut eye? After all, you wouldn't want to hang out with a-"

In a flash, Kakashi was in front of Sakura in an embrace. He placed his forehead on hers and looked deep into her emerald orbs.

"Don't say the word, Sakura. You're not a slut. I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself there. You are my WHOLE world Sakura. I will never let you go. I'm very sorry Sakura. I'm a jerk for calling you that. I can make it up to you. Really! Just forgive me Sakura. I need you."

_Sniff…_

"Kakashi, I just don't understand why you would get mad. Yamato just invited me over to the bar to have a couple of drinks to celebrate on our anniversary while you were in a meeting."

_Sniff…_

Kakashi hugged her tighter. How could he be such a sensitive freak?

"I'm sorry Sakura. You know me; I'm very protective of you. I guess I just got jealous. You are the only family I love deeply. I can't afford to lose you. Ever."

She finally looked up and their gazes met. Her pair of sparkling emerald orbs staring at a pair of mismatched red and black eyes. She sniffed once more. He brought his hand up and cupped her face. Slowly, he wiped every last bit of her tears. Then, the greatest thing happened. She smiled. Ah. And not just any smile, but the smile that gestured: she was okay and she forgives him.

Seizing his opportunity, he leaned down and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

When they finally parted, they sat down at the bottom of the cherry blossom tree and gazed upon the beautiful scenery of Konoha.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you really mean that you will make it up to me?"

"Yes babe. Anything."

"Well, can we make love?"

Kakashi smirked. "Not now Sakura, we just did one this morning remember? Our anniversary gift to each other?" He winked at her. "Besides, I'm pretty comfortable under this tree. Why not take a rest?"

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Lazy ass."

"You got me."

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember when almost the whole village didn't accept our relationship?"

"Ah yes. Don't remind me. That was a year ago."

"Yeah. We had to prove out _eternity_ love for the whole village just to be together."

Kakashi chuckled. Ah. The memories. Soon they fell into an all-familiar comfortable silence.

Suddenly, Kakashi's eyes grew wide. He got up from leaning against the tree and turned his whole body towards Sakura.

"Wait, but during the 'test' you weren't acting were you? It was really your undying love for me you were showing, right?"

Sakura smiled and giggled.

"Oh, Kakashi, of course I wasn't acting you silly monkey."

He smiled and kissed her temple.

The sound of crickets and the blowing wind surrounded them as they fall into a deep sleep under a certain pink tree.

**Sorry this one is a bit short. My first story bare in mind! :p Anyway, reviews please and thank you! ^^**


End file.
